


Misery Loves Company

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: imagine being restless, and accidentally finding an equally restless Bucky Barnes in the kitchen at like 3 am....how cute would that be?





	Misery Loves Company

Sighing you opened your eyes, accepting defeat. You’d been trying to fall asleep for what seemed like forever, but despite what you tried your mind wouldn’t rest. As you looked at your phone you saw that it was three in the morning. 

Forcing yourself out of bed you made your way out of your room and into the compounds kitchen. You were a taken back as you saw light coming from the kitchen, everyone else should be asleep. 

“You hungry doll?” Bucky asked while going through the fridge. You were a little caught off guard to say the least. As you rested against the doorframe you asked, “Depends on what you’re making”. 

You were proud of yourself for sounding so calm. Bucky asking you if you’re hungry in the middle of the night sounded all to much like an actual dream. His laugh filled the kitchen, “How about some famous James Buchanan Barnes waffles”. 

Bucky pulled the milk and eggs from the fridge and set them down onto the kitchen isle. You made your way over towards him, “World famous huh?”. Even in the low light you could see that infamous smirk of his. 

Ignoring the butterflies in your stomach you sat down. Bucky moved to grab the rest of the ingredients and supplies. Over his shoulder he said, “The only cure for 3 AM nightmares”. Nodding your head you realized that Bucky couldn’t sleep because all his bad memories. 

“I don’t know what’s with me lately...I just can’t relax” you said in an attempt to ease his pain. Bucky nodded his head while combining the ingredients, “Do you think it’s been the past missions?”. 

Even when he was clearly hurting Bucky still focused on helping someone else. Playing with your hands you said, “Well maybe...I mean everything just seems so out of our control lately..”. 

Bucky laughed, “I can relate to that doll..”. As you watched him try to mask his hurt you felt your heart break for him. You wanted to help, so you decided to get the waffle maker for him. 

While grabbing it you said, “Well at least you’re not alone tonight”. You were glad you weren’t facing him because you couldn’t bring yourself to see his reaction. Bucky smiled, the last thing he’d expected to do tonight. 

“Misery loves company” he said while laughing. You stood next to him as you placed the waffle iron onto the counter. Nudging his shoulder you teased, “How can we be miserable when we’re about to eat world famous waffles?”. 

Bucky grinned from ear to ear, “You’re exactly right doll”. The kitchen was filled with your laughter as you both started to relax. Confessing you told Bucky, “You know I’ve never made waffles before?”. 

Being overly dramatic Bucky held the spatula over his heart while fake gasping. You rolled your eyes, but found yourself laughing at his stupidity. Smiling he said, “I didn’t know how to either until Nat taught me”. 

You nodded your head, hating yourself for the pang of jealousy that hit you. As Bucky became lost in a memory he laughed, “She insisted we use a waffle iron  **_it’s not the 40’s anymore Barnes gotta get with the times_ ** ”. 

His smile faded a little as he softly spoke, “...it was one of only times I ever remembered being happy during the Red Room”. Before you knew what you were doing you reached out for his hand. 

You’d vaguely known what the Red Room was, but you knew it was where Natasha became Natasha. It was an awful place, but you’d never known Bucky had been there too. His eyes darted up, “I shouldn’t have-”. 

“Bucky it’s okay for you to open up...you don’t have to but you  **_can_ ** with me”. You watched his smile slowly come back to his face, and if the lighting had been better you would’ve seen his blush. 

The ding from the waffle iron made both of you jump, bringing you back from whatever was just starting. You wanted to give him an opportunity to change topics, “Let’s see how world famous these are James”. 

You moved to get plates and forks, but Bucky lightly grabbed your arm. He held your gaze, “I’m not the best when it comes to worlds doll but thank you...it means a lot to know I have you”. 

As Bucky watched your entire face light up he felt his heart skip a beat. You rubbed his arm, “You’ve been a lot of help tonight too James”. He turned back to the waffles, trying to distract himself from how hearing you say his name made him feel. 

Standing beside him again you placed down the utensils. Being in his presence made your body and mind relax, there was just something about him. Bucky placed a waffle on your plate and than one on his. 

“Alright doll, prepare to have the best damn waffles in all of New York” Bucky teased with a smile. Sitting down across from him you finally started to eat. He watched you intently, hoping they were actually good and Nat hadn’t been lying all these years. 

Steve had been awoken by the sound of the door to his room opening and closing. He knew what that meant, Bucky couldn’t sleep. Steve knew first hand how bad Buck’s nightmares could get, which is why they shared a room. 

Bucky didn’t call out for Steve, so Steve let him be. Steve gave it a couple minutes before his own anxiety got the best of him and he decided to check up on his best friend. Following the noise Steve made his way to the kitchen. 

He was just about to open his mouth when he took in the situation. Steve silently watched you both, a smirk forming upon his lips. Bucky had told Steve about his feelings for you, and as Steve saw how at ease his friend looked he grinned. 

Bucky sat across from you, smirking and joking around with you. Steve raised an eyebrow as he realized that Bucky was flirting with you, and that you were flirting back. 

You two seemed so effortlessly happy, the room filled with your laughter. Knowing that his friend was better than okay Steve made his way back into his room. As he walked to his bedroom door he saw Nat waiting there. 

“They are perfect for eachother aren’t they” she said with a knowing smirk. Steve grinned, “I haven’t seen him that calm and relaxed in months”. Natasha nodded her head, thinking about how hard everything had been lately. 

She uncrossed her arms, “He’s gonna be one happy soldier”. Steve laughed softly while nodding his head. Natasha opened her own bedroom door, “who knows Rogers, you might be next”. 

Steve was thankful for the low lighting in the hallway, or else she would’ve seen how red his face had become. Returning back to bed he tried to calm down his own thoughts. Smirking he shook his head, there went his chances of any sleep tonight. 

“My compliments to the chef” you said while placing the plates into the sink. Bucky grinned while he cleaned off the waffle iron. Over his shoulder he said, “Maybe next time you get to decide the meal”. 

Raising an eyebrow while grinning you faced him, “ **_Next time?_ ** ”. You heard him chuckle softly to himself, he’d been caught. He turned to face you as well, “And here I’d thought you enjoyed my company…”. 

He grinned as he watched you try to stifle a giggle but fail miserably. You took a step towards him, “There’s no one I’d rather be miserable with”. To your surprise Bucky took a step towards you, his face now inches from yours. 

Bucky pushed your hair behind your ear, “ **_I could never be truly miserable when I’m with you (y/n)_ ** ”. Biting your lip you ignored the battle going on between your head and your heart. 

Focusing on how happy Bucky made you feel, you finally kissed him. Bucky melted into your touch, moving his hand to become tangled in your hair. The kiss was soft, the both of you taking your time to remember this moment. 

You felt him smile against your lips as he pulled back, “Remind me to always go to you when I can’t sleep”. Playfully you smacked his chest, finding yourself blushing, “ **_James_ ** ”.  His hand trailed down your body before gripping your hand. 

He rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb, and you felt butterflies in your stomach. Holding his hand you lead him back towards your rooms, stopping when you reached his door. 

Looking up at him you said, “Thank you for everything tonight James...it’s good to know I have you too”. Bucky smiled before placing a light kiss on your forehead. Softly he said, “ **_you’ll always have me_ ** ”. 

You smiled at him one last time before going into your own room. Bucky tried to quietly enter the room, letting out a sigh as he finally laid back into his bed. His eyes darted open when he heard, “World famous waffles huh?”. 

He couldn’t see it, but he knew Steve was blushing. Bucky turned onto his side, “ **_Punk_ ** ”. Steve grinned as he got comfortable in his own bed, “ **_jerk_ ** ”. For the first time in months, Bucky fell fast asleep. 


End file.
